Amandil Bedroog
' Amandil Bedroog' is the daughter of Fastiv, and Goldwhine Bedroog making her a member of House Bedroog. Amandil Bedroog has engaged in a long term affair with a member of her crew in the form of the noble born Razh-Rhondrian Bedroog of whom she loves but fears settling down and losing her families respect. Amandil Bedroog was born the fourth child of Fastiv Bedroog, and she was as a child far closer to her brothers then most little ladies were, and this created a sort of tom boyish behavior in her. Amandil while her two brothers were joining the resistance would captain a ship in the Umbar navy and begin raiding the islands of Greece where she earned a large amount of treasures, and upon seeing this wealth she would be converted by her brother Castamir into his way of thinking of which following this she would become a fanatically loyal person towards her brother Castamir. History Early History Amandil Bedroog was born the fourth child of Fastiv Bedroog, and she was as a child far closer to her brothers then most little ladies were, and this created a sort of tom boyish behavior in her. Amandil while her two brothers were joining the resistence would captain a ship in the Umbar navy and begin raiding the islands of Greece where she earned a large amount of treasures, and upon seeing this wealth she would be converted by her brother Castamir into his way of thinking of which following this she would become a fanatically loyal person towards her brother Castamir. Gondor Civil War Dinner in Seaward Tower Since returning from Dol Amroth and becoming involved in the Faithful culture in that land Larra Toran had returned to her family in Umbar and had preached to her family, and particularlly her father that they should isolate themselves from the Bedroog's and align themselves with the Faithful in Dol Amroth. Larra would travel northward to the small Dumenorian Faithful community in the town of Eradus where Taldamier Barthor has led House Barthor into loyalty towards the Faithful instead of towards the Bedroogs. While Larra was visiting with the Barthor's she would receive a letter from her father where he declared that she must return to Umbar to be at a dinner in her honor. Larra realized quickly that if her father wanted her to a dinner then either he was going to declare himself for the Faithful, or for the Bedroog's and she realized in that moment which ever way he chose was going to be the path of House Toran as he was the leader without question. When she arrived at Umbar she was met at the gates by her brother Nienor of whom told her that their father had listened to her words, but feared greatly the consequences and thus the dinner was being held at the Seaward Tower which was the home of the Bedroogs, and at the dinner she would be married off to Var-Azunion Lodius, of whom was a son of the noteable House Lordius of whom were die hard loyalists to the Bedroogs. Nienor would hold his sisters hand as they made their way to the Seaward Tower, and once there they would be met at the door by Var-Azunion Lodius of whom seemed kind enough but of whom also was pulling along a dark skinned slave that showed him to be a corupt man in the eyes of Larra. Larra would spend the dinner in a haze, but watched closely as the entire Bedroog family was present, and though she thought about the fact that the Gondor Bedroog's were not she did not voice this despite finding it hilarious in her mind. At the end of the dinner the family including Larra would restate their oaths to the Bedroogs and then her father sealed the marriage treaty with the Lodias family, and she was left to leave with Var-Azunion Lodius, and watch as her beliefs were forgotten in favor of family. Relationships Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Umbar Category:House Bedroog Category:Black Numenorian Category:People of Mordor